Hermione's One Weakness
by InsufferableKnowItAll61093
Summary: Hermione is surprisingly having problems in Arithmancy. Draco is forced to help her. What will blossom from being in so close a proximity between these two opposite personalities? Or are they more alike than they know...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own harry potter or anything JKRowling related. Sighs

**Chapter 1**

_**One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it. ~Kung-Fu Panda**_

Arithmancy was a bitch.

Hermione couldn't understand why she even took the damned subject. It was one of the most retarded subjects in the wizarding world. Even before Hogwarts, Hermione hated Math, and Arithmancy...yeah well it was a heck lot like Math.

She pushed her books back into her bag as the class was dismissed. Not a lot of students took Arithmancy, but the ones that did, well, Hermione didn't want to acknowledge the fact.

The truth was, they were doing better than she was. That was something that had surprised the teachers greatly. Bets in the staff room soared all the way to a thousand galleons. Professor Sinistra had bet that Hermione would probably give the subject up, whereas, Snape had bet 500 galleons that Granger would use her "foolish Gryffindor perseverance" to "unravel the mysteries of the grand subject of Arithmancy ", even though Potions was by far the best.

But apart from all that, it wasn't the fact that Hermione was sucking at Arithmancy that bothered her. No, it was something else, and the fact made her very self-conscious.

It was something she would never have believed, if she hadn't seen it for herself.

Draco Malfoy was taking Arithmancy, and by golly he was freaking good at it. But it didn't stop there, oh no, not only was he good, he was sharing the Head dormitory with her and he knew what happened when Hermione did her Arithmancy homework.

Chaos.

That was the best way to describe it.

But that wasn't what was on Hermione's mind as she walked on to the Great Hall for lunch. It was what the Professor had said to her after class.

Hermione sat down at the table and stared dismally at her food. Ron and Harry came bounding, and sat down either side of her and piled their plates up. It wasn't until they had started devouring their meal like carnivorous beings, did they notice the quiet Hermione sitting between them.

They looked at each other as Harry spoke up.

"Err, 'Mione? You alright, you haven't even touched your food yet?"

"Yeah Hermione, What's wrong? Is it that git Malfoy, he's staring at you again. Want me to punch him in the..."

"...Because we like totally have your best interests at heart..."

"...duh, I mean what type of friends we would be if you suffered through things alone..."

"...Crappy ones I tell you"

"Hear, hear."

"Cheers."

And the two boys drained their goblets of pumpkin juice. Hermione stared at the boys with an incredulous smile on her lips. They were probably the weirdest people she had ever had the fortune to meet. But they were good at heart and always made her feel happy.

Hermione's brain was working double time though. Did they just say that Malfoy was staring at _her_? Why would he do that?

She passed a casual glance around the hall until it landed on the Slytherin table, and directly into the gaze of a pale haired, heart shaped face. Hermione blushed and looked away. Ron was right, Malfoy _was_ looking at her.

Hermione pushed the thought from her mind and focused on what Professor Vector had said to her.

_Flashback_

_"Hermione, would you please stay back for a minute?"_

_Hermione looked curiously at Professor Vector. She walked over to her table and waited for her to begin. _

_"Hermione, I know you might be a bit puzzled as to why I called you here after class. But I think you know how you're doing in my class and it won't be a surprise to you."_

_Hermione was looking perplexed up till now started to realize where this was going, and she didn't like it one bit. _

_The Professor continued, "What I'm trying to say is, Hermione, why don't I set you up with one of the students in class and you can have regular study sessions with them? That way you'll get double the time for Arithmancy and it might help and improve your performance. I know without a doubt that you'll be able to catch up, but you just need a little push in the right direction."_

_She ended her long speech with a small smile, hoping the bushy haired girl in front of her didn't pounce with hexes flying here and there._

_To her surprise Hermione gave a small nod and said, her voice filled with determination, "I'll do my best .Would you please tell me who you will be pairing me up with beforehand? I would really appreciate that."_

_Professor Vector smiled and told her she would owl her as soon as she had everything set up._

By this time, everybody had finished up their meals and were getting ready to go back to their common rooms. The trio trudged up the stairs and parted on the fourth floor. The head dormitory was a bit far off from the Gryffindor common room. Hermione walked through the hallways alone, until she finally came up in front of the portrait that concealed the Head rooms and entered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Owning harry potter i am not! nor star wars yoda. both i love a lot. :P :P

**Chapter 2**

_**Reject your sense of injury and the injury itself disappears.**_

Draco Malfoy was always number two in whatever he did. So whenever he saw the bush-haired Granger he would always get defensive. He would usually have long debates with his inner voice about the topic but whatever he might say he knew that this whole thing was a problem.

Tonight was one of those nights where he was arguing with his inner voice he sort of called a "mini-me".

"_I've always told you but do you listen? NO!"_

"You're probably the bitchiest voice I have had the misfortune to talk to."

"_And you're a git."_

"Pshaa, you can't say that, it's like calling yourself a git."

"_But the difference my friend, is that __**I**__ am not a git, whereas __**you**__ are."_

"You're retarded, you know that?"

"_And you don't get the freaking fact that just because Hermione is NOT a pureblood, doesn't mean she has to be a totally dim-witted witch, you DIMWIT!"_

_"_Why the heck you call Granger by her name?"

"_Because that's her name you imbecile!"_

_"_You're calling me names again! You just broke our treaty! How can you do that? I can't trust you if you keep breaking promise! Damn you voice!"

_"Go eat shit! Besides, here she is, we're going to have a little talk after this, do you understand me? Now don't be rude little Malfoy, or you'll have me to listen to after."_

_"_You're a freak, you know that? Why are you defending **her** when you're **my** voice? HMM?"

-No Answer-

"I hate you."

And as Draco ended his conversation with himself he heard the portrait creak as someone stepped in. It was no surprise when he saw who that someone was.

Hermione looked, dejected, to say the least. He had always known her to be a spirited soul, always positive and having an answer to everything. But the young witch he saw now was looking pretty deflated.

Draco wondered if it was Potter and his Pals who were getting towards her sane mind. After all, they were total loonies, and what she saw in them, he never really understood. The Weasel guy was all dumb and ate like a wild hog. Potter was, well, Potter always looked gay to him. Draco wondered if this gave Hermione comfort in knowing that they wouldn't make a move on her or something.

_WAIT, _did he just call her "Hermione"?

And did he just wonder about her well-being?

Yeah, that inner-voice guy...got to go.

Draco went on back to his Arithmancy homework. It was pretty easy. His quill scratched on the piece of parchment he was working on and within the hour he was finished. He stretched and looked around. The fire had died down a bit and Her...Granger was bent over scribbling something furiously into a journal.

Draco stood up and stepped lightly over the pieces of wasted parchment on the floor. He stepped behind the frail looking body, and peered over her shoulder. On the parchment were loads of complicated looking scribbles and here and there a few were scratched out.

He bent down and pointed to a little sign thing and said, "You were fine up till here, all you need to do is cross that out and you have your answer."

To say that Hermione jumped, would be an understatement. To say that she leaped up 50 feet in the air would probably best describe it.

Draco smirked but inwardly wondered why he had helped the girl. After all, they weren't total enemies now. They had reached a point where they understood each others need for space and had obliged, but they still weren't the best of friends. And friends, yeah, well, they helped each other, like what he did just now.

Hermione turned around and looked up at him, her eyes wide and red from all the strain.

"Thank you", she whispered.

Draco nodded and said, "If you need help, all you have to do is ask. Besides, everyone isn't all perfect like you Granger."

And he turned around and left, up the stairs and into his bedroom. As soon as he closed the door, a voice spoke up, "_Well, it's time for our little talk again mister."_

And Draco groaned inwardly and wondered if his life wasn't one of those freak shows you saw at the carnival.

**REVIEW People! It gives me incentive to write more! I need FEEDBACK!  
and i know you're there DAMMIT! :P  
So please, pretty please, COMMENT AND REVIEW!  
The next chapter will be dedicated to them! :D and i will randomly select One Person, Its Random people!  
besides, i dont know when i'll get time to write again! Junior year is hell! :P 'specially IB -.-'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of these lovely Characters! I also do not own Star Wars (to which many allusions might be made later in the story *hint hint*) or any other thing that might obviously not be mine!

**Note:** Ok people, So a small interruption before you start! This is a small chapter. I know, and I'm sorry! But I will make it up in the next chapter! :) because I am a kind individual! :P  
So chapter 4 is in progress! I might put it up by the weekend! I can't promise! but I can assure you, I won't disappear for months on end! I wouldn't torture my readers now would I?

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

_**Don't worry there's therapy for that. ~Josiah Hunter (a friend)**_

Hermione was in shock. Draco Malfoy the epitome of evil, ok well not evil, but bad things, had just helped her. He had just pointed out to her one of the most obvious truth in the world, the one Hermione had always disregarded as rubbish. She just had to ask for _help._ That was something new for her. Just ask. It was easier said than done, well, for Hermione of course.

God, not only did he help her, he helped the girl who had punched him in the face in their third year. The same guy who had called her a mudblood countless times was being nice to her. Something was wrong, and Hermione didn't understand why. After all, Draco had changed. Right before the battle at Hogwarts, Draco had showed his allegiance to Hogwarts and Dumbledore.

But that still didn't explain why he would be nice to Hermione.

So with these thoughts Hermione put away her things and went upstairs to get some sleep.

**

The next morning, Hermione woke up and dressed quickly. It was a Friday, the end of the week, and a minimum day due to the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Today wouldn't be so tough on her. At least, that's what she hoped.

She sat at the Gryffindor table, playing with the porridge in her bowl. As she was pouring herself a glass of orange juice, the post arrived. A bunch of owls swooped down low, to drop letters and packages to the people who were sitting around her. She looked around until she saw a school barn owl soar through the air and landing gently in front of her. Hermione took the letter from his beak and gave him a piece of toast. The owl hooted appreciatively and flew away.

Hermione impatiently tore the letter and saw that it was addressed to her from Professor Vector. This was practically judgment day for her. Who would that person be, the one she was going to be paired up with? She read through the letter, over and over again, just to make sure that what she was reading was true and not some sick trick her mind was playing on her.

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_I know you must have been waiting impatiently for this letter and I apologize for the long wait._

_I used several different techniques to judge which individual would be right for the job. Keeping all types of considerations in my mind I have come up with my decision._

_Please do not feel that I have chosen this individual unjustly. I am sure he will help you improve your performance in Arithmancy and I have full faith in you to do so. Besides, your schedule allows you to confront each other on a daily basis so I thought it would help you both to assign your study dates._

_The young man who will be tutoring you is Draco Malfoy. I have sent him a similar letter, stating his duty to tutor you. If either of you have problems, apart from the pairing of course, feel free to come to me. (Just so you know, I will NOT be changing the pairs so that's a moot point.)_

_Have fun!!!_

_Professor Vector_

Hermione was in full mood to go and strangle that darned professor but then she realized, SHE SENT MALFOY A LETTER TOO?

She looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy reading the letter incredulously.

Great, that's exactly what she needed; more misery, scorn, and worst of all Malfoy gloating about him being better than her at something. Today was going to be a fine and dandy day, she grumbled to herself.

Hermione grabbed her bag and strode off down the hall. She made sure she didn't catch anybody's eye. She was out of the Great hall and was almost home free when she heard someone calling her name. She didn't need to guess who that would be. She turned around defensively and was about to open her mouth to say some sharp retort when Malfoy broke in before she got a chance to say anything.

"Hey Hermione, I got the letter. So are you, um, are you ok with it?"

At that moment, Hermione was struggling to comprehend that _he _had just called her by her _first_ name, and not only that but he was being, _civil_.

_Well_, she thought, _I guess its crazy day today. _She looked at him and blurted out, "You called me Hermione."

"Yeah well, that's your name isn't it? Besides, if we're going to be working together like that then we better get used to each other's first names. So call me Draco."

Hermione tested the name in her mind. It sounded funny. She was so used to calling him Malfoy. This was going to be _very _hard.

"...so I thought the first time we could kind of make this schedule thing. That way we'll know and will be able to do whatever else we have around that time."

Hermione just nodded, not really hearing him. He was so into it. She could finally see what it was that made all the girls at Hogwarts fall for him. He was really handsome. Once you got over the whole I-hate-you-because-we-thought-you-evil thing. He nodded and said seriously, "Well, I'm glad we have everything settled. Professor Vector said I would get extra credit for agreeing to this."

That snapped Hermione out of her bubble.

"She did WHAT?"

Draco looked taken aback. "I said she would give me extra credit for tutoring you," he said uncertainly.

So that was what that old hag was playing at. She was black-mailing the git standing in front of her.

Hermione sniffed and walked off.

Draco stared after her. What did he do _now_?

"_Idiot, you just told her that you were doing this because you were offered extra credit. That's like you're being blackmailed and you're accepting it. "_

"Oh shut-up."

"_I'm just telling you; after all, you did ask what you had done .Oh and before I forget, well done on using her first name. It wasn't too hard was it?"_

Draco grumbled something and ignored the voice that kept chattering in his head. As he walked off in the opposite direction. He needed to discuss something with a certain Professor of his.

**Dun dun dunnn! What happens next! Stay tuned! :)**

**And REVIEW!!! I love reading peoples' comments! It's fun, and gives me an ego boost! :P hahaha I'm joking!  
But still, be good people, and the world will be a happier place! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or The Star Wars Saga :P I wish I did though...  
**

**Other news, I might be going to Disneyland this Thanksgiving!! Yay lol. I mean, at least there's something to look forward to right?  
I hope this chapter is longer than the last, personally, I really am slightly attached to it :)  
So start reading and reviewing people! It only takes 2 minutes to type in a "You're Awesome" review! :)**

**Thanks  
InsufferableKnowItAll61093  
:D **

**Chapter 4**

_**I will drag you down to hell with me; I will eat your soul. ~ The Rocker**_

Draco wasn't in the happiest of moods. He was mentally beating himself. Hermione was a hard witch to please; and an extremely dangerous witch when her anger was directed at you. He knew, and it wasn't fun.

So he walked to Professor Vector's room, and knocked. A muffled reply came from inside and he took it as a sign to enter. He opened the door and stepped in. The scene he witnessed was the strangest he had ever seen.

The professor was standing on a stool on one leg, balancing herself with a stick and holding her hand up above her head. Candles lit the dark room and incense was burning around the whole room.

Draco stared at her incredulously. What was _wrong_ with the woman? How had she even manage to pass the job interview? After all, everyone knew McGonagall was the one who had appointed her. Of all people, how did McGonagall even say yes to such a woman? Vector was obviously very much off her rocker.

Shivering, despite the stuffy interior of the room, Draco stepped in and immediately started choking. The incense was going _way _overboard, he couldn't even breathe in the bloody place. Professor Vector seemed to sense a disturbance in the force and looked up, rather, looked down at Draco from her perch on the stool. She smiled serenely and gracefully jumped off the stool and glided over to where Draco was wheezing.

"Why Draco, why do I have the pleasure of your company today?"

Draco looked at her, his eyes streaming with tears and gasped, "I can't...breathe."

"Oh right, very well, follow me Mr. Malfoy," and with that Vector briskly walked over to the adjoining room with Draco crawling on all fours following her. He edged his way around the furniture and dragged himself along. That woman was a loony, it was established, she may look normal on the outside but she was _definitely_ related to Trelawney. As he was creeping his way through to the other side of the room, Draco's hand touched a bag that had fallen to the floor. The contents were strewn all around and his hand touched something powdery. He pushed it out of his mind as he looked around for any signs of where the Professor had left, after all, she was walking fast and here he was...crawling.

He pushed on until he could feel the air thinning and finally he took a breath of fresh air. Draco wiped his brow and put his back against the wall, breathing heavily. The Professor was already sitting at her desk. She put her quill down and addressed Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, you wished to speak to me?"

Draco looked at her with his red stinging eyes, with utter abhorrence and replied, "Yes Professor, I did."

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, go on then. I really must get on with my work."

Draco snorted and replied, "Well professor, I don't think I would like to tutor Hermione. She's a nuisance you see. I don't think I will be the right person to teach her even with all the extra credit marks you've bribed me with. After all, we get into so many fights; I don't think we'll even get to the point where she'll listen to me long enough. So I was here to reject the offer you so kindly offered."

Draco got up and brushed his pants. He looked at his hand and noticed the white substance he had felt earlier. Surely this wasn't...

"Well Mr. Malfoy, as grateful as I am that you came to me personally to politely inform me of your decision, I am afraid you have no choice. Professor McGonagall has already been informed of these arrangements. You can not back down now as she will definitely beat you back to doing it. Now will you be so kind as to not bring this topic up again? After all, I do believe I had told you that it would be futile to waste your time arguing on something which is already decided."

Draco, however, was not listening to the nutty witch in front of him; he was staring at her dazed expression in shock. It was evident that she was unsuccessfully trying to keep herself in reality. The white powder, incense in the room, meant one thing. She was meditating...and was getting high off drugs.

He blinked and instinctively took a step away from her. He had to get away from this crazy woman.

"Err, very well Professor, I understand, allow me to escort myself out. I won't bother you again."

"Oh ok then Mr. Malfoy, let me just get the door..."

"NO! I...I mean, no Professor, I'll close it for you."

"That would be very nice of you Draco, Thank you."

By this time Draco was inching his way to the door.

"Err, right"

As soon as he felt the doorknob he opened it and practically _bolted_ out of the room. He put as much distance between him and her office. Draco stopped and found himself standing in front of the library.

He looked around shrugged muttering, "What the heck..."

"_THAT'S the spirit Drakie old chap. Show that enthusiasm. Go and be the guy you are, the one who's so sensitive he makes butter..."_

"Oh shut-up you," snarled Draco. A small girl who was passing gave a startled look and scurried away, with fearful glances behind her.

"I wasn't talking to you!" he shouted. Not that it made a difference; everyone would think he'd gone crazy once they find out he talks to this voice thing in his head.

_"My ego has been hurt Dracokins, I'm not a "thing" you so lovingly referred to as. I am you're __***insert inspirational music***__ conscience."_

Draco thought up of a box in his head, dragged the owner of the voice, and stuffed it into the box. Now all he could hear was muffled retorts and protests. He smiled to himself, at least it was better than hearing his mini-me's voice speaking in coherent sentences.

He walked through the door and sat down in the farthest corner at the back of the library. He picked up a book that was left on the plush cushion. How was he supposed to get Hermione to listen to him? Maybe he was doomed to lead a life full of crap.

A muffled gasp and two seconds later he heard a familiar voice say, _"You are truly a ferret! You bloody locked me in a BOX? You __**know**__ I'm claustrophobic, but you still mercilessly stuffed me in that horrible smelly box..."_

"Will you just let me think for a minute in peace?"

The same girl who had run away from Draco earlier was looking for books in a nearby aisle. She looked up again and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!!" bellowed Draco.

Madam Pince appeared magically from nowhere and was glaring down at Draco. He scooted down into the sofa to put as much distance between her face and his.

"This is a _library_ Mr. Malfoy. If you do not know how to conduct yourself here, then you may as well get out and leave the other students be."

Draco just nodded; the woman was a hairy beast. Not only did she have facial hair issues, but she had a mole, with FACIAL HAIR GROWING OUT OF IT! Draco felt sick. What was _with_ all these teachers and they're bizarreness.

As Madam Pince stalked off to harass another student who was making fart balls from dung bombs, Draco's mini-me spoke up quietly, "_I think you should just apologize to her and tell her you really want to help. Propose a truce maybe?"_

Before he could respond, a bushy haired girl stepped out from behind a bookshelf. "I thought I heard you. Who were you picking on this time Malfoy?"

Why did they all think he was some evil good-for-nothing bully? Seriously, he wasn't _that_ bad. Was he?

"Well, (_small cough from mini-me)_ Hermione, I just want to say, err, that I'm sorry for what happened this morning. If you still want to do this thing, I'm ready." He finished awkwardly. After all, he couldn't tell her that he had no choice in this; he'd be skinned alive if McGonagall heard that he wasn't helping her favourite pupil. Damn it all.

Hermione gave a small smile and replied, "It's quite alright. I think the professor is right, I _do_ need help. I absolutely don't get any of this. We should decide what days to hold the sessions. I have a small idea, but all my plans are in the common room. We'll go over them later."

Draco just gave a curt nod, but Hermione turned around once more before leaving "...And Draco, thanks."

Draco sat there, stunned, she just smiled and was civil in one whole discussion without exploding. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Word from the Author

**Hello my dear fans.**

**Happy New Year to you all!**

**May we all have an amazing year and let wonderful things come our way:)**

**IT'S FINALLY 2010!! Yaay!**

**Ok, so now back to the point at hand. I know I promised a few of you that I would post up the next chapter during winter break, but it seems that time wasn't really on my side. So I would like to apologize, but I don't see that happening anytime this week –guiltily-**

**I knooowww! I'm sorry!**

**But I can promise you this, I AM STILL HERE :) lol I hope that reassures you all.**

**Hopefully, after the second week of January (we have exams) I'll be done and then I'll put up the new Chapter. Who knows, I might pull an all nighter to write one down ;)**

**Now, I'll just put up a little teaser here.**

_**THINGS ARE GOING TO BECOME COMPLICATED**_**....**

**That's all I'm saying :D**

**Ok, I'm joking, there's more to it. The following are points that might end up in later chapters.**

**Call it a badly, made-in-less-than-5-minutes "trailer-preview" if you will**

**Here goes**

**- **_**"Hermione...WAIT."**_

_**- "I sense a great trouble ahead."**_

_**- "Must you really be so thick-headed Ronald?"**_

_**- "Oho, look at THAT. Who knew Slughorn had it IN him."**_

_**- "I think I might just go blind. I really think I'm going to hurl...Okay, I'm gonna go hurl now."**_

_**- "She said there was a storm coming. No joke there. I mean, there's a bloody BLIZZARD outside, what's she playing at.**_

**- **_**"We're headed towards dark times."**_

_**- "Hogwarts will always have a mystery to solve."**_

_**DUN DUN DUUNNN **_

_**3**_

**~ InsufferableKnowItAll61093**


End file.
